


i hear my heart breaking tonight, do you hear it too?

by MxBBadperson



Series: pink in the night [3]
Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Gift Giving, M/M, Redemption Ending, Rings, Sibling Incest, Tenderness, [smacks whiteboard] TENDERNESS!!! IT'S WHAT THEY DESERVE, daniel is so smitten with sean oh my god, diazcest, happy valentine's day ya filthy animals, hell yeah babeys!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22696711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxBBadperson/pseuds/MxBBadperson
Summary: 'I looked around and I saw some rings. They looked nice,' Daniel continued. Sean nodded, he was listening. 'I brought them,' Daniel mumbled, 'I brought the rings.'
Relationships: Daniel Diaz/Sean Diaz
Series: pink in the night [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607866
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	i hear my heart breaking tonight, do you hear it too?

Sean stared out into the distance thoughtfully. The sketchbook was in his lap, open to a page. There was colored pencils next to him. The scenery of the lake really was beautiful and he sat down to take it in. He could finally draw it. He went back to the page. Sean made the shape of the lake, and put in the shore 

A twig snapped. Sean raised his head then turned to look at Daniel. Daniel was standing by the bench. He was nervously pacing the whole time Sean had went to sit down. ' _Enano_ ,' Sean said, Daniel didn't hear him. 'Daniel,' Sean called out. Daniel's head snapped towards him. Sean patted the spot next to him. Daniel stilled then quickly walked to stand in front of him.

'What's up, dude?' Sean asked. 

'What?' Daniel blurted out, 'nothing's up!' 

Sean looked at him unconvinced. 'What are you thinking about?' he asked softly. 

'I'm not thinking about anything!' Daniel said quickly. He frowned and Sean went back to the page. He waited. Daniel needed time to think. Sean roughly drew the trees around them then took out dark blue-grey pencil. He drew the lake again. 'I was in a mall and saw something. A jewelry store. I don't think I've seen it before so I went in.' Daniel stopped. 

Sean put the pencil back then picked up the dark greens. He put in the trees on the shore and made the trees around them clearer. 'I looked around and I saw some rings. They looked nice,' Daniel continued. Sean nodded, he was listening. 'I brought them,' Daniel mumbled, 'I brought the rings.' 

Sean continued drawing. 'There's two of them,' Daniel said quietly, 'one for me and-' he stopped. He huffed. 'One for you,' he said softly. Sean put the pencil down. He looked at Daniel. 

'Okay,' Sean said. 

Daniel scowled. 'It's stupid! Forget about it!'

'Let me see,' Sean said gently, 'then I'll decided if it's stupid, _enano_ ' Daniel's face softened. He looked Sean wondering. He reached into his back pockets. He was holding a ringbox. Daniel opened it. He took one out and held it out to Sean. There was flower on the middle of it. 

'It's cute,' Sean said with a smile. 

'Yes,' Daniel agreed.

Sean looked at Daniel. 'It's for me?' he asked. Daniel nodded. Sean reached for it but Daniel pulled it away. Sean's hand retreated. 

'Wait!' Daniel shouted. He closed the box then shoved it into a jacket pocket. He grabbed Sean's hand and pulled it towards him. 'I wanna put it on you,' he mumbled, he looked at Sean, 'can I put it on you?' 

Sean smiled. 'Yeah,' he said. Daniel brightened. He slid the ring onto Sean's middle finger. 'What flower is it?' Sean asked softly.

'It's a daisy,' Daniel mumbled. 'I thought that-' he swallowed, 'you deserve something cute.'

Sean's eyes widened. 'Oh,' he said quietly. Daniel nodded. 'I love it,' Sean said softly. 

Daniel turned red. 'Oh,' he said weakly. Sean held out his hand. Daniel looked at it. 

'Can I put your ring on you?' Sean asked gently. Daniel's eyes winded and he nodded quickly. He took the box from his jacket pocket and handed it to Sean. Sean took it. He opened it. There was a knot on the ring. It was bronze-colored. He took it then closed the box. He put it in his pocket. He couldn't lose it. 

Sean looked back up at Daniel. Daniel was looking at him captivated. Sean could feel himself blush. The way Daniel looked at him was still new. 'Your hand,' Sean said softly. Daniel held up his hand. Sean took it then looked down. He slipped the ring onto Daniel's middle finger. Daniel didn't look down, keeping his eyes on Sean's face. 

Daniel reached for Sean's hands. He held them, thumb stroking Sean's knuckles. He turned them over then bent down. He kissed Sean's palms. 'I love you,' he said against them. 

'I love you too,' Sean said gently. He could feel Daniel's breath get faster. 'What's wrong?' Sean asked quietly.

'Nothing,' Daniel answered. He sighed. 'I just love you. So much.' He raised his head. He stepped closer and Sean looked up at him. Sean kissed him and Daniel sighed. He sat down on the spot next to Sean. Daniel kissed the side of Sean's neck. Sean shivered. Daniel laid his head on Sean's shoulder and Sean went back to drawing. 

When Sean finished, he packed up and they held hands while they walked back to the car, the rings glinting on their fingers.


End file.
